Torque And NOS
by rampageplaya98
Summary: Read along with Torque and Nos as they fight to win races, money, cars,and fight for their lives. With the cops, other drivers, and a few people looking for revenge what will they do to get away with their lives? Chapter 2 up! With more action than ch. 1
1. Torque

Watcher scanned the street through the tinted glass on his cobalt. His car was a metallic black color with two neon yellow panther eyes on the hood. There was a slight glare out in the middle of the street. He squinted his eyes and noticed flashing red and blue lights. He texted on his cell phone to Deon.

Deon was in his car with a friend. Deon was, to put it bluntly a drug addict. His phone buzzed. He took the blunt out from between his lips and blew smoke out of the side of his mouth. He lowered his weed and picked up his phone. The phone was flipped open and a light blue glow shined on Deon's face. He turned to his friend and read it aloud.

"Read it again. I didn't hear you" His friend said as he got done coughing. When he coughed the excess skin under his chin shook.

Deon lifted the phone again and read. "The 5-0, they're coming" He looked up at his friend and took another hit of the weed as he waited for a reply.

His friend took another hit and as he exhaled he said, "Who cares?" he quickly pinched his joint a bit tighter as he took another hit.

"You're right" Deon confessed, "Who cares?" They both chuckled as they continued to smoke the weed pinched between their thumbs and index fingers.

About a half mile down the road Torque revved his engine. He looked across the road at the other driver. He looked up and down his opponents BMW. It was a dusty white color, with a snake design on the side. He looked over at the other driver as he handed in the pink slip to his BMW out of his car window. Torque winked at him. Rebecca took the pink slip from him for his orange mustang. The driver of the BMW lifted his chain up braggingly and said, "First I'm gonna' take your girl then I'm…" Torque didn't hear the rest, because he was revving his engine.

Rebecca went back to the mustang to talk to Torque. "Don't worry about him, you're the best and you know it." Right after that, sirens started ringing. Torque yelled "Rebecca get in the car!" She swung open the door and hopped in. He put the car in gear and took off. About 100 yards ahead was the BMW. Torque watched him turn right, Torque turned left.

His phone rang, he screamed,"Pick it up!" Rebecca did, it was the BMW driver's voice, "Suckers!" he then hung up. Torque looked ahead to a road block. He slammed on the brakes. He turned the car around and sped up. The cops followed. They were right behind him, and went right towards a median. "What are you doing?" there was more terror in Rebecca's voice than in her facial expression. "What are you doing?!" Torque was silent.

100 feet from the median, 75, 50, 20, he took an S shaped turn to the right. One cop ran right up onto the median and hit a tree. Two other cars hit the first cop.

Rebecca was silent and wide eyed. Her usual glow was gone she was white faced and deep breathing. The cops turned to look at the wreck, when they turned around Torque, Rebecca, and the orange mustang was gone. That was the fifth time in a month that he had run from the cops, and got away.


	2. Nos

Nos had been working on a new paint job for his Supra all day. He had done the base coat then the over coat and was waiting for it to dry. Just as he picked up the paint gun that had been stained with sweat that had seeped through Nos's gloves, his phone started to ring. "RING… RING… RING!" Nos put down the paint gun filled with a mustard yellow over coat. He picked up the phone and looked at it. "RING!" He looked down at the caller. It was Torque.

"Damn it!" Nos's face started to turn red. Torque only called his cell phone when there was a problem, and today was no exception. He clicked the button on the side of his phone, it slid open. "Hello?... ok where you at?... I can't get there I don't have a car… no, I painted it today… I can't take one of the cars in the shop… fine I will, but you owe me one… ok peace. " He closed the phone and just about punched a hole through his wall but he pulled himself back.

As he strolled nervously through the shop he had to decide on the perfect car. One that wasn't too valuable but also looked as if it could at least make an attempt to turn over. He ran his fingers gently across the hood of an old Pontiac, as if it were a baby. He felt determined that this was the perfect car to take. He opened the door of the car with a squeak and closed it with the same nails on a chalkboard sound. The door slammed and the car rattled. There were rips in the seat cushions and a tape player tamped to the dash instead of a cd player. The moment of truth… he put the rusty key in. He turned it one notch. The car turned on. He soon realized there was no air conditioning, so he spun the handle and rolled down the window. He turned the key once more, "Errrrrrrrr!" an attempt, but not a start. On the next try the car turned over and the engine started roaring. Success!

He pulled out his keys from his back pocket. He pressed the old grey worn out garage door opener. The garage door slowly opened groaning on its way up to the water stained ceiling. Nos sighed and exited the car garage. As he drove out he looked back at his flickering sign that read "Nos and Torque Garage"

Nos started to drive towards the parking garage that Torque had spoken of. He looked at his watch it was 3:00 am. He had lost track of time and had thought it was around 11:30. But he kept driving anyway, he had to save his friend Torque and his girlfriend. Nos never knew what it was about Rebecca, but he just never liked her. Maybe it was the way she wore her hair or the way she and Torque were always so happy together. Nos's last relationship was with a beautiful Puerto Rican girl named Mia. But they had a fight, because Nos thought she was sleeping around, but actually she was staying at her older brother's house. It didn't matter though the relationship was doomed from the start. The two never seemed to be happy together, besides the first time they met.

Nos was at a stoplight when a drunken man in a Cadillac was suddenly screaming his name. "Nos you son of a bitch!" the voice continued on in a harsh tone. "Get out of my car now or I'll kill you!" Nos was frightened and just when he thought that there was no way out the light changed. He slammed on the brakes almost running into the car in front of him. He weaved between cars left and right, his tires leaving many skid marks all over the road. Then the first shot was fired. A barrage of bullets hit the side of the car one popping a tire. Nos knew he had to pull over and the only place to do so was a ditch to his left. He did and it was violent. The car rolled once and landed back upright. Nos swung the door open and got his back on the side of the car squatting, just as the Cadillac pulled up to the top of the hill leading into the ditch. The driver side was in the middle of the road and the passenger side facing the ditch. The passenger got out and sprayed the car with bullets that flowed out of his oozie. Nos put a hand over his head and ducked. He pulled out his magnum as the bullets suddenly stopped. (as Nos was soon to find out the shooter stopped for as the driver stepped out of the car his was hit by an on coming mini-van, the hit was fatal.) Nos Swung his arms and body over the hood of the Pontiac and fired three shots into the chest of the passenger. He got back down behind the car and hyperventilated. He never thought he would have to use a gun after his days in SWAT.


End file.
